Lafayette
by G. Mauvaise
Summary: Puede observarlo incluso en ese preciso momento, con el triunfo en la burla tranquila y paciente de su expresión, mirando el ahora y el mañana de la misma manera.


_Ante mi suerte soy capaz de recordar por qué le debía este bebé a Luna: un juego que hice en mis estados de WhatsApp y ganó. Así que: un pequeño LaffDrabble para Luna... con mis toques personales. ;)_

 **Disclaimer:** _Hamilton pertenece a Lin-Manuel y este Drabble a Luna. Lo que me pertenece es la mente rara que tengo y soy feliz de tenerla, muchas gracias._

* * *

 **Lafayette**

—Monsieur Washington.

Lafayette avanza con pasos seguros. El general lo observa contra la luz del atardecer, los ojos oscuros sombreados por los naranjas de las llamas elevándose en el horizonte. Lo observa alto, gallardo, imponente, el sable cruzado en su cadera, los cabellos atusados en un nudo alto, y no puede evitar recordar cada fragmento de las palabras que el francés le ha dicho la primera vez que se han visto. Puede recordar su sonrisa cínica y sus ojos como carbones avivándose en la expectativa de hacer caer a los ingleses. Puede observarlo incluso en ese preciso momento, con el triunfo en la burla tranquila y paciente de su expresión, mirando el ahora y el mañana de la misma manera.

—Lafayette —susurra George, mirándolo y esbozando una cálida sonrisa. Lafayette avanza y extiende su mano y George la observa con duda. Teme, claro que teme. Ha pasado tiempo, pero no se ha olvidado las palabras. Ha pasado tiempo, pero no se ha olvidado el terror.

Lafayette ríe.

—Puede tomar mi mano, general. Salúdeme. No tiene por qué temer. Después de todo, su vida significa demasiado.

George Washington estrecha su mano y Lafayette suspira, su sonrisa tintándose de una oscura burla. Lleva el uniforme manchado de sangre, rastros de hollín en el rostro, heridas cicatrizando. Su aspecto destrozado sólo se ve menos arruinado por la expresión triunfante en todo su rostro, por la sonrisa burlonamente elegante en su boca.

—¿Qué harás ahora, Lafayette? —pregunta George, observando el horizonte agonizante, las llamas deshaciéndose contra el cielo y el mar, el punto exacto en que todo se torcía desde la desgarrada guerra a la más cruel matanza. George no quiere ponerse en el lugar de aquellos seres muriendo y sufriendo, pero lo hace y por unos segundos se imagina destrozado con sus esperanzas muertas rodeado de llamas. Es una imaginación suave, esporádica, una imaginación que no dura en lo absoluto porque Lafayette aprieta suavemente su hombro, inclinándose con suavidad sobre él, cortando sus terrores de raíz.

—¿Ahora? Volveré a Francia, general —Lafayette suspira nuevamente, ahora su boca curvada en melancolía—. Estaré dispuesto a volver cuando me necesite, sin embargo. Volveré por usted y lo sabe.

George asiente. Asiente porque recuerda su desesperación contra los canadienses, recuerda el caos en que toda su vida se trastocó, y recuerda cómo la nada se abrió para surgir a quien ahora estaba allí, ante él, sonriendo con la mirada más oscura y mas brillante que pudiera ver en su vida por entero.

—Te estaré esperando, Lafayette.

Lafayette se inclina con una sonrisa en una burlona reverencia. Suelta una risita descarada, guiñándole el ojo.

— _Au revoir_ , general. Nos veremos al otro lado.

George Washington lo ve marcharse a despedir al pequeño gran grupo de revolucionarios. Hercules Mulligan lo abraza y sacude de forma bromista, y Alexander se pierde en un fuerte abrazo de compañerismo, ambos reconociéndose en el otro, dos inmigrantes buscando la liberación y la paz en un lugar al cual habían aprendido a llamar hogar.

Sin embargo, George Washington dudaba que Alexander hubiera surgido de lo más negro del abismo como Lafayette, sonrisa cruel exponiendo dientes de forma amenazantemente burlona mientras su sable se manchaba en sangre y su mano se extendía en lo que parecía una oportunidad indudable para él, para su país, para su nación. Las verdades surgieron de los labios de Lafayette, todo lo que el mundo sería, todo lo que no sería. Si jugaba bien su papel en la historia realmente habría una historia que contar y nada podría hacerse para cambiar lo que ya estaba escrito, solamente hacía falta por leerse.


End file.
